The critical factors in building design and construction today are time and cost. In concrete form work, for example, it has been known to employ ganged forms in a modular arrangement, in order to simplify and shorten the time for setting up for a concrete pour.
It has also been known to pre-cast various concrete elements, and then transport them and implace them in the structure. The limitations here, however, are in weight and size. Large pre-cast structures will not only be difficult to transport, they will also be subject to being damaged and causing damage in the implacing process. Further, larger and more expensive hoists will be required to put these components in place.
Accordingly, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a construction system which is quick and inexpensive to implement.
It is a further feature of the invention to provide a construction system which does not require heavy-load hoists.
It is still another feature of the invention to provide a system whereby succeeding floors can be constructed rapidly after construction of preceding floors.
Other and further features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art, from a consideration of this specification, including the claims and the drawings.